


shaved her legs and then he was a she

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared raised his eyebrows in a silent question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shaved her legs and then he was a she

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spnkink_meme for the prompt: "crossdressing."

"Wow."

Jensen jumped at the voice and Jared grinned when he spun around to face him, lipstick smearing across his cheek.

He raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

Jensen glared at him and turned back to the mirror. "Shut up."

"Didn't say anything," Jared pointed out with a smirk, wandering further into the bathroom to eye him up. "Of course, if I was gonna say anything, I would be asking why I've got a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend."

His hands slid down Jensen's corseted waist to the bulge in his black panties as he asked, "Not planning a sex change, are you, Jen?" He bit down on his earlobe before murmuring, "Because, y'know, I really kind of like your dick."

Jensen rolled his eyes but leaned back into the embrace. "Yeah, I got that. Trust me, this isn't permanent." He pulled away, fixing the dark coloring on his lips and checking over the liner that framed his eyes. "Mike's going for a Rocky Horror theme for his party tonight. He's already made me promise not to come as Brad so it was either this or a maid's outfit."

"Hey," Jared protested, slipping his hands down the back of Jensen's underwear, "don't knock the maid's outfit. I think it'd suit you."

"Fuck you," Jensen tossed back lazily.

He rolled his shoulders, the movement making the tight black corset shimmer in the bathroom light, and looked at Jared in the mirror, his eyes even greener against the make-up. "So you like this, huh? Me dressed up?"

"More than like," Jared affirmed, nuzzling his face against Jensen's neck and smiling at the perfume he smelt there. Turned on, he gripped Jensen's hip with one hand and cupped him through the panties with his other, dick rubbing up against his ass. "How would you feel about wearing these all the time? I can see Dean enjoying wearing women's underwear."

"Funny," Jensen snarked. "Enjoy it while it lasts, dude."

Jared chuckled and shifted his hand inside the panties to grip Jensen's hardening cock possessively. "I intend to."

The choked-off noise Jensen made went straight to his groin and Jared gave an experimental stroke, trying to control himself when Jensen groaned and bucked up into his grip. "Christ, Jared..."

He ran his teeth along the curve of Jensen's neck to feel him buck again, the ties of the corset rubbing against Jared's bare chest as he kept the strokes slow and smooth. "You look fuckin' hot like this, Jen. All big shoulders and little waist." He kissed him, scraping stubble across shaved skin. "Think you could be persuaded to keep this after the party?"

He tugged on the ties just to hear Jensen gasp out an answer of "Gonna need more persuasion."

Prssed up behind him, Jared rocked his own hips to coax Jensen into the motion of steady thrusts into his curled fist, length still contained in his stretched panties. "How's that?"

He got his response in Jensen's shiver and pulled the corset tighter when Jensen whimpered, "Stop, stop, I'm gonna come in my-"

"Do it," he ordered, surprised at the need in his own voice. "C'mon, Jensen. Cream your goddamn panties for me."

"Fuck y-"

The curse was cut short with a cry when Jensen couldn't hold back any longer. Fucking into Jared's fist, he spilled in his pants, coating Jared's hand and the flimsy material with hot spurts of come.

"Shit," he complained as he looked down, voice weak from the orgasm and body held up mostly by Jared's arms. "Thanks for nothing, man. Now I need to fuckin' change."

"Nope," Jared said, wiping off his hand and slapping Jensen's ass to distract himself from his own dick. "You're gonna wear them like that. All night. Since you're out having fun while I'm on set, you need to have something to remember me by."

Jensen opened his mouth in half-hearted protest but was shushed by another slap to the ass as Jared said with a dark smirk, "See you tonight, Jen."


End file.
